


A Pleasant Surprise

by punkcupid



Series: The Children Series [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, child creating magic, surprise! it's a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: After defeating a cult, Kravitz finds an... odd artifact.Taako finds it on their kitchen table, then gets a surprise visitor.





	A Pleasant Surprise

Most stories aren't normal. But many will pretend they are, just for a moment. They'll say "it was a normal day," and then completely flip it a few pages later. It's never a normal Saturday, it just started that way.  
  
So, for Kravitz, it seemed like it was going to be a completely normal day.  
  
Now, Kravitz's normal days weren't like others. Sure he teased his in-laws, ate breakfast with his husband, did chores in their home. But he also destroyed necromantic cults with aforementioned in-laws.  
  
Today's cult was easy, just a bunch of bored college students trying to cause a fuss, got out of hand. Still had to be punished.  
  
While Barry was marveling at their research and Lup was taking fantasy selfies with skulls, Kravitz was doing his job: find any dangerous artifacts.  
  
Nothing was dangerous enough to warrant an exorcism, sure. But there was an... interesting artifact. It was a small vial that read: two must touch to ignite the spell.  
  
Kravitz pocketed it. He'd deal with it later.  
  
Even though the cult was small, the reapers were still exhausted. All of them immediately went home, for once Lup and Barry weren't making out the whole way through the rift.  
  
Upon arriving in the home he shared with his husband, Kravitz set the artifact on the kitchen table. He'd bring it into work tomorrow. For now, it was sleepy time.  
  
By the time the reaper crawled into bed, Taako was already snoring. It was endearing, the slight remnants of makeup on his freckled skin framed by his soft golden hair.  
  
Placing a kiss on his husbands sleeping cheek, Kravitz fell asleep, curled right next to his elf.  
  
\---  
  
Krav was home when Taako woke up, a sure sign it was gonna be a good day. Arching his back, the elf trodded down to the kitchen. He would make a perfect meal for his equally perfect husband.  
  
But something was off. There was something new.  
  
A little vial on the table, empty. The elf glared at it, before realizing it was probably a gift.  
  
"Oh hells yeah!"

Taako picked up the vial eagerly, only to have it begin shaking violently. In shock, the elf dropped it, causing it to smash in a fume of black smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Taako expected there to be broken glass.

Instead, there was a baby.

Cocoa skin with golden eyes and freckles, lightly pointed ears, and curly blonde hair.

Taako stared.

The little girl stared.

Then they both started to scream.

\---

It was supposed to be a quiet morning. Instead, Kravitz awoke to screams. Two screams. Probably Taako and Angus...

The reaper bolted upright. Angus was 34 and lived in Neverwinter with  
his boyfriend. Not in the quiet countryside.

So Kravitz ran downstairs to find his husband and an infant screaming at each other. "Taako! Where in the world--"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The little girl on the floor was wrapped in a blanket of dark feathers, similar to the cloak Kravitz put the--

Oh no.

"Taako dear, did you touch a vial this morning?" Kravitz asked, scooping the child off the floor.

"...oh fuck."

"I think this is our child."

Taako flopped onto a chair dramatically. "But I just got done parenting Agnes!"

Kravitz sighed. "Doesn't change the fact that this is literally our magically made child."

"I knowwwww--" Taako stood to reach out to his daughter.

Kravitz handed her over, feeling an odd pang in his chest. "So... should we name her?"

Taako looked into the babies golden eyes. Taako's eyes. "Gabrielle Raven."

Kravitz raised a brow. "How'd you come up with that so quick?"

"Gabrielle was my mom's name before--" Taako blew a raspberry. Gabby giggled. "Raven's your mom's name."

"For the last time, The Raven Queen is not--"

"Shush. Spirit mom."

Kravitz walked over to his husband and daughter. "Fine. Either way, Gabrielle Raven Reaper-Taaco. Sounds lovely."

A hum from Taako as he leaned on his husband's shoulder while Gabby pulled on the sleeve of Taako's pajamas.

"So it's settled."

"It would seem so."

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with my Gabby-Ray.
> 
> Comments (positive or negative) and kudos are super cool!
> 
> Tumblr: musidoodle.tumblr.com


End file.
